Know your stars: Sonic The Hedgehog Style!
by TeamChaotix
Summary: This is a know your stars from 'All That' but with the sonic characters! I'm gonna do two characters each chapter. I'm sorry if it's really short people. Hope you enjoy! WARNING: There are disturbing stuff in here so be careful!
1. Chapter 1: Knuckles and Rouge

**This is a Know your Stars but with the Sonic character. I hope you all enjoy! **

**_KNOW YOUR STARS!_**

**First up ****Knuckles The Echidna.**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Knuckles The Echidna, He's secretly in love with Amy Rose.

Knuckles: What!! How could you even think that!? She's a freaken CRAZY desperate creepy girl! No way I love her!

Narrator: Knuckles the Echidna, He collects toenails and hids them under the Master Emereld. And when no one is looking, he eats them.

Knuckles: **_What!_** Thats freaken disgusting! I knew I shouldn't have came here! Where the hell are you! You are dead!

Narrator: Come and get me toenail eater!

Knuckles: Tell me where you are and I will!

Narrator: Now you know... Knuckles The Echidna.

Knuckles: No they don't! Where the hell are you! I'm gonna murder you when I find you!!

**Ok this next one is Rouge The Bat. **

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Rouge The Bat, She sleeps with 3 differant boys each day.

Rouge: What!!! That is so not true! I am not a hoe!!

Narrator: Oh come on Rouge. Don't deny it. You know full well one of those boys was me and we had a wonderful time.

Rouge: Keep dreamin dickhead!

Narrator: Rouge The Bat, she really weighs 280 pounds.

Rouge: I do not weigh 280 pounds!!!

Narrator: Oh? Then why do you keep your weight a secret then?

Rouge: Because it's none of yous business!

Narrator: Now you know the 280 Pound Hoe.

Rouge: I AM NOT A HOE! AND I DO NOT WEIGH 280 POUNDS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'M GONNA DROP KICK YOUR ASS!

**I know this was too way to short but like I said I'm doing 2 characters per chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next two characters for the next chapter will be Cream and Tails. Later Days. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cream,Cheese and Tails

**Ok here we go with Cream and Tails! First Up Cream And Cheese. Yeah.. I decided to put little cheese in here too. Cream's is probably not gonna be that funny since she's little miss nice nice.**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Cream and Cheese, They have a secret relationship together.

Cream: What? Me and cheese are best friends. We're not together.

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Narrator: eh.. ok.. _Darn this girl seems too nice. she might be alittle to hard to crack._ Cream and Cheese, they put there own underwears on there heads and run around the house acting crazy.. _Lets see if that one works hehe.._

Cream: Well.. I used to do that but my mom said It wasn't very lady like of me.

Narrator: GOD DAMNIT!!! CRACK! JUST CRACK!!! CRACK ALREADY!!!!

Cream: Crack? I'm to young to smoke.

Narrator: THATS NOT WHAT I- oh fuck it i'm outta here..

Cream: Umm hello? Are we gonna finish this?

**Yeah.. that one totally stunk buuut who cares.. Next up Tails Miles Prower**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Tails Miles Prower, He rapes dead bodies.

Tails: What?! I don't rape dead bodies! Thats nasty!

Narrator: Oh yeah right.. I saw you raping Cosmo!

Tails! What!!!! I would never!!!

Narrator: Tails Miles Prower, He steals used condoms from men!

Tails! WHAT!!! WHAT WOULD I DO WITH USED CONDOMS!

Narrator: Like I would know.. i'm not you.

Tails: YOUR CRAZY!

Narrator: Not as crazy as you sicko!

Tails: I'M NOT A SICKO!

Narrator: right.. now you know Tails Miles Prower, The sicko.

Tails: I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A SICKO!!! HELLO? HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M NOT DONE TALKIN HERE!

**So did you guys like this chapter? I hope so. The next character for the next chapter will be Sonic and Amy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic and Amy

**I Hope You Guys Enjoy This Next One! First Up Sonic The Hedgehog**

Narrator: Know you stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Sonic The Hedgehog, He sniffs men's underwear. Even his own.

Sonic: What! I don't sniff anyones underwear! Specially _Mens!_

Narrator: Don't think I'm stupid stupid Hedgehog! If you don't like Amy, it's obvious your interested in men.

Sonic: How could you just accuse me of being interested in men, just because I don't like Amy! I do like girls! I used to be with one!

Narrator: Oh, you mean Sally? Did you know she left you for another girl?

Sonic: Stop accusing people!

Narrator: It's not accusing, it the truth..

Sonic: You don't even have any proof.

Narrator: I have proof, if you go on this site called Youtube, you'll see a hole bunch of videos of you and another guy plus Sally with another girl.

Sonic: You idiot! Those are fanmade!

Narrator: No there not..

Sonic: Yes they are!

Narrator: ...Your lying.

Sonic: There not real! You can obviously tell there fanmade! People make those videos about me and another guy because there sick in the head, like you!

Narrator: I'm sure your the one who is lying. You just don't want to admit to everyone that you really are gay. Come on, it's not that bad, just admit it dude.

Sonic: Would you stop! I'm not gay okay? jeez..

Narrator: Touchy touchy...

Narrator: Sonic the Hedgehog, He sneaks into men's apartments and watch them take showers.

Sonic: WHAT! STOP IT! I'M NOT GAY!

Narrator: Well.. I did see something blue run when I looked out the window while I was taking a shower.

Sonic: Well it wasn't me!

Narrator: You saw me!! I know you did!!

Sonic: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE, And besides, shouldn't you have the curtains closed when you taking a shower!?

Narrator: You should already know that they were clear curtian showers. And you probably may not have seen my fce but I know you've seen my body...

Sonic: NO I DID NOT! IM NOT GAY!!!

Narrator: Now you know.. Sonic the gay hedgehog.

Sonic: I SAID I'M NOT GAY!!! WHO ARE YOU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! I'M GONNA FIND YOU!

Narrator: Why? So you can see me naked again?

Sonic: NOOO!! SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!

Narrator: You mean kiss right?

Sonic: NOOOO! IM NOT GAY!!

Narrator: mmhhmmm riiight..

Sonic: GRRR!! WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD!

**Ok Next up Amy Rose.**

Know your stars, know your stars kno-

Amy: Could we just get on with it! I got a date with Sonic.

Narrator: Fine.. Amy Rose, She watches porn on the internet.

Amy: What? No I don't! I ain't like that!

Narrator: Yes you do... heheheehhehehhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa...

Amy: What so funny??

Narrator: Just thinking about the look on your face when I saw you watching a boy and a girl goin at it.

Amy: I said I wasn't watching any porn! I don't even have a computer!

Narrator: Yes, you were using Tails's when he was out.

Amy: How would you know?

Narrator: -gasp- Whats eh? Are-are you actually admitting you did it?

Amy: NO! I never said that!

Narrator: You don't have to say it. Wow, someone actually confessed..

Amy: What the heck! I did not do it! I swear I did not!

Narrator: Heeeheeeheeehee... riiiight..

Narrator: Amy Rose, She touches herself at night because she can never get a man.

Amy: WHAT! I can get a man whenever I feel like it! It's just that ever since I met Sonic I've been wanting to go out with him since like forever.

Narrator: But he doesn't like you.

Amy: YES HE DOES! He Just won't admit it!

Narrator: No, he doesn't. He told me he was gay.

Amy: What? Sonic never said that!?

Narrator: Yes he did, he admitted it to everybody. I guess your the only one who doesn't know.. well not I am telling you. He does not like you because he loves men.

Amy: Y-your... your lying!

Narrator: No, noo, I'm not. I'm sorry, but he is..

Amy: Impossible! He would always freeze whenever I look beautiful in front of him.

Narrator: Thats probably because he's not look at you, but looking at the real person in the back.

Amy: Who!?

Narrator: Hmm.. I really don't know, I mean it could be any guy... Knuckles, his best pal Tails, Shadow,

Amy: That can't be true! He did agree to go on a date with me!

Narrator: hahahaha... I bet you don't even really have a date with Sonic.. your just make believing this all in your head. Your just as sick as Tails.

Amy: I DO SO HAVE A DATE WITH SONIC! AND ME AND TAILS AREN'T SICK.

Narrator: right.. Now you know... Amy Rose, the second sicko.

Amy: I AM NOT A SICKO!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!!!!!

Narrator: whoa.. I better get out of here before things get ugly. Run everyone! Before the crazy bitch get you!

Amy: 'takes out Piko Piko Hammer' I"M NOT CRAZY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! CHIAAAAA!!!!!

-The Audiance crazily run out of the place-

Amy: SOOONNNNIIIICCCC!!!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!

**So what did you guys think of this one? Man he's making the sonic characters more crazy than ever! The next two characters will be Shadow And Charmy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow And Charmy

**Hello Everyone! I came back to school so sorry I did not update sooner. :/**

**Okay First Up! ****Shadow The Hedgehog**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Shadow the hedgehog, He's racist

Shadow: What!? Racist?? What did I ever do that was racist?

Narrator: You punched out a kid for being white.

Shadow: No I didn't!

Narrator: I saw you. I think his name was Chris or something..

Shadow: I only did that because he was being a fucking pest telling 'Ohh shadow please stop this' or 'Shadow let us help you' or somethng like that.

Narrator: yeah.. right.. Shadow The Hedgehog, He's In a relationship with Sonic The Hedgehog.

Shadow: WHAT!!! oh now your really pissing me off! There's no way in HELL I'd be in a relationship with that faker!

Narrator: I see the way you look at him. I'm surprised nobody ever noticed..

Shadow: Stop with the bull crap! I'm not even gay.

Narrator: Well.. It is still a mystery to me if you are. But I do know Sonic Is..

Sonic (Backstage): I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GAY!!!

Shadow: Shut up faker! I can handle this dickhead.

Narrator: Sorry out of time... Now you know Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow: HEY! Don't leave! Get back here! Don't make me use this!(Chaos Emerald.)

**Next up Charmy The Bee**

Know your stars, know your stars, Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Charmy The Bee, He touches himself at night.

Charmy: Of course I touch myself who wouldnt?

Narrator: Ehh.. ok.. Charmy The Bee, He licks dildo's

Charmy: Whats A dildo? Is it edible? If soo could I have it?

Narrator: ...

Charmy: Hello? You there?

Narrator: I'm just gonna leave...

Charmy: Hey wait! What about the dildo?

**Well.. I hope you liked this one peeps. Next Two Characters - Vector, Espio.**


	5. Chapter 5: Vector and Espio

**Hey Everyone! I Hope you enjoy this one:/**

**First up _Vector The Crocodile_**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Vector the Crocodile, he drinks cum for breakfast.

Vector: WHAT THE HECK! That freaken disgusting!

Narrator: Maybe to us, but not you.

Vector: I ain't that disgusting! where the hell do you come up with these things!

Narrator: There not fake. There real facts.

Vector: I did not mention to anybody that I drink... er.. that white stuff...

Narrator: Are you admitting you drank it?

Vector: NO!

Narrator: Chicken.. Vector the Crocodile, he tried to lick his member, but fails because he can't reach it.

Vector: You have a freaken sick mind! There could be kids seeing this!

Narrator: Good.. maybe they'll learn something.

Vector: ...

Narrator: Now you know Vector the Cock- I mean Crockodile

Vector: Thats not funny! Once I find you, your feaken dead!

Narrator: Good luck with that.

**Hmm... yeah.. I'm gonna change the rating to M because seriously.. I'm awfuly disgusting.. heh... I'm gonna dim it down with Espio.**

**_Espio The Chamileon_**

Narrator: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know you stars, Espio the Chamileon, He watched Dora the Explorer.

Espio: What? I'm way to smart for that.

Narrator: Yeah.. right.. I saw you havin trouble figuring our that riddle the troll gave Dora and Boots to figure out so they can get across his bridge.

Espio: No... that was Charmy..

Narrator: Oh look! Now he's trying to blame others!

Espio: I'm serious...

Narrator: Don't deny it buddy. Espio The Chamileon, he's attracted to his team mates.

Espio: Why would I be attracted to my team mates?

Narrator: Why else would you stay with them?

Espio: There my best friends.

Narrator: I see, so without them you'd be alone and miserable?

Espio: Actually, no. I'd be the happiest person in the world.

Narrator: You make no freaken sense!

Espio: It's not that hard to understand

Narrator: You callin me a retard?

Espio: No, I'm just saying..

Narrator: No.. no.. I think your callin me a retard.

Espio: Believe what you want then.

Narrator: You little piece of crap! Look at you, acting like your the smartest person in the hole word!

Espio: No.. I'm not. Your just acting immature, thinking that I am.

Narrator: I'm not Immature!

Espio: Right.. I don't even know how you were hired...

Narrator: You think you can do a better job Narrating!? I don't think so!

Espio: Think? I know I can do a better job than you.

Narrator: You little piece of cra- WAIT JUST A FREAKEN MINUTE! I know exactly what your doing right now!

Espio: What?

Narrator: Oh stop with the freaken games! Instead of making you crack! Your trying ro make me crack! Well forget it dickhead! IM NOT GONNA CRACK!

Espio: You just did..

Narrator: I..you..how.. UGH!!!! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!

Espio: Good bye.. Now you know Espio the Chamileon Winks

**Heh.. Hope you guys liked this one. I know it's probably not that funnt, but I'll try and make the next one funny. Next two characters for the next chapter are Dr. Robotnick and Big. The last and Final characters I'm gonna do. Unless, you guys help me out and tell me what other character I should put in here as well. Thank you and Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6 Eggman and Big

**Hello everyone... Thanks for helping me on which other character I should choose. But sadly I'm not going to do them after this one. I've just remember two other people besides who you think it is. I'm going to tell you when I'm finished with these two characters, at the very bottom.**

**_First up Dr. Eggman!_**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Dr. Eggman, plain and simple, He's fat.

Eggman: I may look fat, but I'm not. I'm just big boned.

Narrator: yeah right! your a fatty fat flabber! Here have a chocolate flabby..

Eggman: Shut up!

Narrator: Heh.. you know what makes no sense though..

Eggman: What?

Narrator: Why is it that your fat around the upper body, but your legs are freaken skinny as a twig. Aren't you suppose to have chicken legs, since your so freaken fat..

Eggman: Hey shut up! And don't blame me! I was created that way.

Narrator: Hmm.. your right.. Hold on a second. 'Picks up phone and dials number'

???: Hello?

Narrator: Hi, are you the creator of that fat fruit Eggman.

Eggman: Hey!

Creator: Why.. yes I am..

Narrator: Well.. I was wondering.. why did you create him to look like.._ that..?_

Creator: Well, you see, I couldn't come up with a good idea on how to create this guy.. I was soo frusterated, then when I came home from work, I saw my little daughter reading a Humpy Dumpty book, then thats when It came to me.

Narrator: WAIT WAIT WAIT WHOA WHOA! Are you telling me..

Eggman: US!

Narrator: Us that you got your idea from a stupid egg.

Creator: Thats right! I wanted to come up with something new! And thats why he's named _Egg_man.

Eggman: Why you no good piece of crap! I am soo gonna kill you for that!

Creator: You can't kill me, I'm your creator!

Narrator: Have you been watching movies dude.. because the apprentice always kills the master.

Eggman: Yes! What he said!

Creator: Pfft.. I know you can't kill me because why do you think I've created Sonic? He can easily beat the crap out of you!

Eggman: Thats because he has his god damn friends with him!

Narrator: Yes, and you can never get a real friend because your too fat and ugly, so you just create monsters so you can have someone to talk to. I kinda almost feel sorry for you..

Eggman: Really?

Narrarator: HELL NO BITCH! HAHAHA!

Eggman: Screw you then! And you too Creator!

Creator: Listen.. I don't want to spend hours on here arguing with you two, So screw you guys, I'm getting off the phone! 'click'

Narrator: Well.. I guess It's just back to you and me fatty.

Eggman: No! Because I'm leaving too.

Narrator: HEY! Get back here! I didn't even get to say my second thing about you!

Eggman: Too bad dickface! 'walks away'

Narrator: Tch.. whatever, who would want to know more about that fat fuck anyway..

**Next up!_ Big The Cat!_**

Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Big the cat, He's a fuckin moron!

Big: duh.. wheres froggy!?

Narrator: Whoa.. literally..

Big: Froggy?!! Froggy!!

Narrator: Forget the freaken frog!

Big: Deh.. you wanna go fishing with me?

Narrator: W-what?

Big: Fishy!

Narrator: Fishing?

Big: Froggy!? Where are you??

Narrator: Wtf.. why do you keep changing the subject!?

Big: Hi, my name is Big, and this is my pet Fro- Froggy? Froggy! Froggy where are you!

Narrator: Are you suffering from short-term memory?

Big: Deh.. what does that mean?

Narrator: It means your a retard!

Big: What is retard?

Narrator: That means your a dick!

Big: What is a dick?

Narrator: GAAAHHH!!!!! You are a random, retard!

Big: Have you seen my fishing pole?

Narrator: YOU HAVE IT RIGHT THERE IN YOUR HANDS!

Big: Oh! FROGGY I MISSED YOU!

Narrator: That's not your frog!

Big: Froggy?

Narrator: oh not this again..

Big: Froggy? I can hear you, but I can't see you.. deh.. where are you?

Narrator: What? I'm not your frog you fucking moron!

Big: Bad Froggy! Bad! No calling names.

Narrator: For the last fucking time! I'M NOT YOUR FROG! Why don't you continue hugging your stick there.

Big: Do you like ice-cream?

Narrator: what the.. umm yes?

Big: elop ym si erehw

Narrator: What????

Big: yggorf dna elop gnihsif ym si erehw.

Narrator: Are.. you talking backwords now?

Big: yggorf

Narrator: Dude.. I feel sorry for you..

Big: elop gnihsif ym evol I

Narrator: Okay! I think that about raps it up! You just wasted 15 minuts of my life so... yes thank you.

Big: YGGORF

Narrator: um right.. Now you know Big the Cat.. literally, he's a fucking idiot.

Big: maerc-eci emos tnaw uoy

**Okay! Thats it! Hope you guys enyoed this one! Next up Tikal and Chaos! After that is Silver and Blaze. M'kaay.. One more thing.. could you Review what you think? I must know.. If you like or don't like it. You can tell me what you do not like, and I will redo them over for you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tikal and Chaos

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm finally back with this. I'm sorry I have not written sooner. You see, I've been having a lot of trouble with this. Writers block... I hope you all enjoy this one. Not one of my bests but, hey I'm trying!!!! OH! And I've found some more characters I can use too. So yes, I'm gonna at least try and use all the Sonic characters ever created, and there's a lot.. damn it.. o well..**

**

* * *

****_First up Tikal_**

Narrator: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars. Tikal the Echidna, she secretly molests her chaos.

Tikal: What?! How could you say such a thing! I would never!

Narrator: Oh? Are you sure? Because I have it all on tape.

Tikal: How could you have it on tape when I never even touched my friends that way!

Narrator: I saw it myself, and it was you. It shows you walking out at night to the chaos and started molesting them.

Tikal: Thats a bunch of bull and you know it! Your just trying to embarress me!

Narrator: Me? Oh no... _your_ embarrassing _your_self. The more you deny, the more your humiliating yourself.

Tikal: I am telling the truth! I do not molest. YOUR the one who is lying, and should stop now before YOU embarress YOURSELF!

Narrator: -Chuckles-

Tikal: Whats so funny?

Narrator: Your embarrassing yourself right now..

Tikal: -Looks back at the crowd who is watching her every move- -blushes- I'm not embarrassed!

Narrator: Your blushing...

Tikal: I said I'm not embarrassed! Why would I be embarrased? Being embarrassed is well... embarrassing, and... I'm just NOT embarrassed!

Narrator: I feel sorry for you already...

Tikal: I'm serious! I'm not embarrassed! Look I'll prove it to you. -looks at the crowd- HI EVERYONE! MY NAME IS TIKAL AND I'M NOT EMBARRASSED!!!

Audiance: ...

Narrator: Wow.. your starting to scare me now...seriously...

Tikal: -Sits down on the floor and holds knees- I'm not afriad. I'm not afriad. I'm not afriad. I'm not afriad.

Narrator: uhh... you alright...?

Tikal: I'M NOT AFRIAD! -Picks up chair and throws it across the room- I'M NOT AFRIAD!!!!

Narrator: Holy crap! She's gone coocoo! Guards!

-Guards come running out and pin Tikal down to the floor-

Tikal: NOT AFRIAD! NOT AFRIAD! NOT AFRIAD! -Pushes the guards off, and grabs one of them and threw him into the crowd-

Guard: Ahh! -Crash-

-The audience starts screaming and runs out the door. Tikal jumps down off the stage and runs after them-

Tikal: Come back! I'm not afriad! I wish to prove it to you!!!!

-Silence-

Narrator: Wow, I never thought I was actually capable of making someone snap! Good job me! Now you know... Tikal the echidna... IF ANYONE IS EVEN HERE!

**I do not know why I made her snap like that all of a sudden.. Hope you all like that one.. lol. _Next Up Chaos..._**

Narrator: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars. Chaos the..er..blob, he-

Chaos: I ain't no blob bitch! I'm a wata demon!

Narrator: Whatever! Chaos the water demon, he-

Chaos: What you doin up there anyway!? Why don't you come down here...

Narrator: Risk getting hurt? No way! Now would you let me say what I'm gonna say!

Chaos: Yeah, yeah, whatevaa...

Narrator: Thank you... Chaos the water demon, he's a rude ass faggot.

Chaos: What you say!?

Narrator: You heard me!

Chaos: Why don't you come donw here and say dat to ma face!

Narrator: Naa.. I don't really feel like it..

Chaos: Bitch, don't make me come up dere an cap yo ass.

Narrator: How can you? You don't even know who, and where I am.

Chaos: Oh, I'll find you! Find you and bitch slap you!

Narrator: Come and get me...

Chaos: I will! _Damn, where he at..._

Narrator: Whats taking ya? Oh, thats right.. you can't find me...

Chaos: Fuck you! I'll find yo ass!

Narrator: Hahahahaha!

Chaos: Whats so funny?

Narrator: The way your talking. You sound like a retard. Learn to talk correctly and get a education, or you'll spend your whole life working in a fast food restuarant.

Chaos: Why you (bleep) peice of (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) loser!

Narrator: Well, its about time someone got a blocker. Jeez, this guys can't stop swearing..

Chaos: (bleep) you (bleep)!

Narrator: Haha! I didn't even know you were black. All you guys are so retarded. They think they rule against us white people, but the truth is we're the ones who rule!

Chaos: You raciest piece of.. (bleep)! If ony I can find you! Gonna cap yo ass!

Narrator: White power! White power! White power! White power! White power!

Chaos: SHUT YO ASS UP!

Narrator: Wooot! I've never had soo much fun is my life! I should consider joining the KKK.

Chaos: WHAT! Motha fucka! DEAD! Ya hear me Bitch DEAD!

Narrator: Hey, whats goin on Bill? I thought you blocked his curses?

Bill: Malfunction, sir.

Narrator: Ugh...

Chaos: Bitch ass piece of shit! Gonna smoke yo white ass when I find you! You stupid peice of shit! I'll find you! I'LL FIND YOU!

Narrator: Good luck with that... Now you know Chaos the blob.

Chaos: WATA DEMON!

Narrator: Whateva...

* * *

**Well, I hope you like that one. Don't get mad at me for making him act black. Don't call me raciest either because I'm half white, half black. This is only to try and be funny, which I hope you all did like it... If you find it too negative and raciest tell me alright. I don't wanna get anyone angry...**

**Next after is Silver and Blaze.**

**Other characters: Bokkun, Decoe, Maria, Bark, Bean, Chocola, Chris T, Cosmo, E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, Emeral, Fang, Gerald Robotnick, Heavy/Bomb, Jet, Julie-sue, Manic, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Mina, Ray, Sally, Scratch/Grounder, Sonia, and Storm.**

**Any others please tell! After Silver and Blaze will be Sally and Julie-sue. Heheheheheheehhahahahahahahahahhahah!!! I will defidently _enjoy_ that one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Silver and Blaze

**I apologize everyone. That last chapter was seriously stupid lol. I hope you will at least think this chapter was better.**

**Nothing else to say really...**

* * *

**_First up, Silver the hedgehog._**

Narrator: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars. Silver the hedgehog, his favorite movie is Brokeback Mountain.

Silver: What! Thats a lie! I never said anything about me _ever_ liking that movie!

Narrator: Don't lie to us! I know you must just _love_ the relationship between those two guys.

Silver: No I don't!

Narrator: I bet they secretly turn you on...

Silver: NO THEY DO NOT!

Narrator: Come on... I know you like those guys..

Silver: Stop it, I don't!

Narrator: Hmm.. would you prefer Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt?

Silver: NO!!!!

Narrator: How about Harrison Ford and Sean Connery?

Silver: Cut it out!!! I don't like men!

Narrator: Sonic and Shadow then.

Silver: Sonic and Shadow!!???!?!!

Narrator: Ahh, what this? A shocked and lustful reaction.

Silver: Cut the crap!!

Narrator: Heh Heh.. Silver the hedgehog, his favorite food is liver and onions.

Silver: Heck no! My favorite food is Pizza!

Narrator: With liver and onions on top?

Silver: No! Pepperoni!

Narrator: Pizza is bad for you. Liver and onions is a good for you.

Silver: Now your telling me what I should and should not eat? Well screw you because I don't have to listen to a guy who's probably 300 pounds right now.

Narrator: What did you say?

Silver: Did I stutter?

Narrator: Well excuse me you tacky haired son of a-

Silver: Tacky?! My hair is perfectly fine thank you. Unlike yours. Yours probably has a balled spot on the top.

Narrator: Hey shut up you..you q-tip!

Silver: Q-tip!???! Thats it! I'm not gonna just sit here and be insulted by a 300 pound balled guy! I'm outta here! (Starts walking out to the exit)

Narrator: Good! Leave!

Silver: I will!

Narrator: Great!

Silver: Alright!

Narrator: Wonderful!

Silver: Spectacular!

Narrator: Superb!!!!

SLAM! (slammed the door)

Narrator: ...now you know Silver the hedgehog...

**_Next up, Blaze the kitty..._**

Narrator: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars. Blaze The Cat, she loves making out with crippled men.

Blaze: What? I don't like crippled men!

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she hasn't brushed her teeth or taken a shower for 6 months.

Blaze: What! I've been taking great care of myself!

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she has secret feelings for my ho, Rouge the Bat.

Blaze: Excuse me?? No I don't! Rouge is a stuck up bitch! I will simply adore the fans of me who hate her as well.

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, her favorite movie is 'Wild Things'.

Blaze: WHAT! That movie is extremely disgusting! How dare you think I'd EVER watch that!

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she loves to run around the sreet daily yelling, "CONDOMS!" in front of all the people.

Blaze: No I do not! Stop making up such fake rumors!

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she has an obsession for little naked girls.

Blaze: Would you stop! Why are you making all this crap up!?

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she also has an obsession for Boots from Dora The Explorer.

Blaze: Answer me!

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, Kimiko Tohomiko has better fire abilities than Blaze.

Blaze: Cut it out!!!! And who the hell is Kimiko???

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, her favorite group of singer is Tatu.

Blaze: Do you want me to use my pyrokinetic powers...because I can easily destroy you...and this place!

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she has an attraction with zombies, and since their so stupid she takes advange of them.

Blaze: If you say another freaken-

Narrator: Blaze The Cat, she has the meow mix theme song to help her get to sleep at night.

Blaze: Thats it!!! Where the hell are my Sol Emeralds! I'm going to kick your ass!

Narrator: Your not the only one...

Blaze: So you finally speak to me. Tell me, WHY ARE YOU MAKING UP SUCH FAKE THINGS!?

Narrator: It is my job to let everyone know about their star.

Blaze: What, by making up fake crap?

Narrator: They are not fake. These facts are 100 true.

Blaze: I'm sure my fans are not that stupid! They would not believe such fake facts.

Narrator: Oh really? -looks at the entrance door-

Blaze: -Also looks at the entry door to see upset and angry fans.-

Man: Hey! There she is! That molesting, obsessed cat!

Man #2: And to think I was such a HUGE fan of her. -Drops picture of Blaze and spits on it-

Blaze: Guys! You cannot possibly believe all that fake crap!?

Women: Lets get her!!!

Fans: CHARGE!!!!

Blaze: Aahhh!!! -Heads out the differant exit with her ex-fans behind her.-

Narrator: Now you know Blaze The Cat.

* * *

**Sooooooo, what do you guys think of this? Obviously not good. At least in my eyes. If you guys like it then I'll be shocked. I know you guys will think that you can find better Know Your stars than this. Well your right, you can. Some other girl has a Sonic Know Your Stars that she created before me (Which I did not know until later) and I'm sure that hers is way better than mine except that hers is more approiate for everyone to see. I will go back and fix all the ones you guys think is retarded. I didn't even get a flame from anyone on which one they hate and I already know that there are some in this that I hate. And sure you hate as well. You can also give me some ideas too because I would really like some. I make all this stuff up as I go.**

**The next two are Julie-Sue and Sally Acorn. Those of you who like them I am sorry but I recomend you not reading this. I am going to possibly try and make it the worst ever for these two. I dispise them _very_ much! After these two will be...I guess Jet and Wave...I know nothing of them and I should study them before I make it. I didn't even know Silver and Blaze that much.**

**Also people, if you feel offended by me making fun of them I'm sorry. I'm just trying my best to make you laugh. I wonder if it's working? Maybe, maybe not...**


	9. Chapter 9: Julie Sue and Sally

**I'm back! You know...I did have this finished awhile ago, but my mom wanted to check her Email on my computer and...SHE CLOSED THIS OUT! T.T**

**And that's when I became lazy again. I didn't even want to bother re-doing it... but here I am now!! I'm back!! My attempts to be funny are lacking greatly. ...I will try...**

**--**

**--**

**_First up, Julie-Sue_**

Narrator: Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know your Stars, Know Your Stars. Julie-Sue, she likes to read yuri fanfictions.

Julie: What? Maybe yaoi, but defidently not yuri!

Narrator: Julie-Sue, she pleasures old ladies.

Julie: Excuse me!? That's just...sick!!

Narrator: Julie-Sue, she's mentally retarded.

Julie: Do I look like I'm mentally retarded to you!?

Narrator: Yep.

Jullie: Why you--

Narrator: Julie-Sue, she has AIDS.

Julie: WHAT! No I don't!!

Narrator: Oh don't lie. I know that's the real reason why Knuckles dumped your ass.

Julie: Noooo! Things just didn't work out!

Narrator: Chu lie. Julie-Sue, she likes to stick random objects up her ass.

Julie: Now that is just ridiculous!! Stop this nonsense this instant!!

Narrator: She also drinks out of the toilet!

Julie: No I don't!!

Narrator: And she fingered her own mother once!!

Julie: Cut it out!!

Narrator: And she steals men's privet parts for her own use!!

Julie: I SAID CUT IT OUT!!

Narrator: And when she's done with those privet parts, she EATS THEM!

Julie: WILL YOU SHUT THE (Moo) UP!!

Narrator: AND SHE TAKES PLEASURE IN BASHING PEOPLE'S HEADS IN WITH AMY'S HAMMER!

Julie: SHUT. THE. (Honk) UP!

Narrator: AND BLAMES AMY FOR IT!!

Julie: I SAID STOP IT YOU STUPID (Hello) (Wawa?) FACE! I'M GOING TO (Eeek!) KILL YOU YOU (Wananaaaa) FA--

Narrator: And now we're out of time. Now you know...Julie-Sue.

Julie: E-Eh? What!? NO WAY! NOT YET! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!! HELLO?? HELLO!?

**_Next Up, Sally Acorn_**

Narrator: Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your stars. Sally Acorn, Sonic ditched her for Shadow.

Sally: What? No he did not! Sonic isn't even gay!

Narrator: Sally Acorn, her beauty is even lower than E-102 Gamma.

Sally: Pardon? He's a freaken robot!

Narrator: So what. He's way more attractive than you are.

Sally: No he's not!! I'm way attractive! Sonic was attracted to me.

Narrator: Sonic probably only wanted your--

Sally: Don't you DARE even think about saying that!! That is not true and you know it!!

Narrator: Oh, it's true alright. Sonic is a (Woo!) playa, just like Knuckles is. They both are out looking for some--

Sally: Stop it!

Narrator: Would you stop interuppting?

Sally: Leave them alone you jerk!

Narrator: What? I'm only stating true facts here. Like how your so ugly you make everyone's eyes bleed and then randomly explode.

Sally: Oh shut up!! That is some Bull (Yowza!). Stop making up such frivolous crap!!

Narrator: They're not frivolous. Why would I lie?

Sally: To be a jerk!

Narrator: Nah...I'm no jerk. Now let me finish. We're running out of time here. Sally Acorn, she suffers from short term memory loss.

Sally: What!? Okay, that's it!! You wanna play? Then let's play! The Narrator, he has HIV!!

Narrator: -glares- Now the hell did you know I had that??

Sally: ...what?

Narrator: How'd you know I had HIV!?

Sally: You have HIV?

Narrator: Yes.

Sally: ...Are you sure?

Narrator: Yeah.

Sally: Really??

Narrator: HIV positive.

Sally: I'm surprised you'd actually just admit that.

Narrator: That's because I was only being a wise ass. Your a dumb ass.

Sally. Y-You were lying!! You (Wiwi) !!

Narrator: Hahahahahahahaaa! Aww look, we're out of time now...Now you know, Sally the dumb ass Acorn.

Sally: You stupid (Cha!)!! I'm gonna kill you for this!! If I ever find you, your dead!! DEAD!!

--

--

**Whacha guys think of this? Tell me if my humor is lacking. I'll be expecting it in your reviews.**


End file.
